Back-end systems have long been used to store operation logic and underlying content associated with that operation logic. However, in some instances, back-end systems must transmit and process voluminous amount of data related to content requests (e.g., authentication functionalities, authorization functionalities, content storage, content transmission, and etc.). These operations may often create a bottleneck when multiple systems utilize the same back-end systems. Furthermore, back-end systems may unnecessarily utilize a large portion of a network's bandwidth distributing content to different web servers. It is desirable to securely and efficiently distribute content associated with remotely stored operation logic.